The Last Time
by Caroline1313
Summary: In Mystic Falls they suffer the dilemma of the city it's taken by the Heretics. While in New Orleans the Mikaelson family suffers from the past coming back to haunt them. What happens when the lives of these people end up being united again? Takes place from 7x05 with a lot of changes


**New Orleans**

Have you ever stopped to think how most people are weak? They say ridiculous things like, "Be yourself" when in fact they are not true. Most pretends to be what is not. When people are themselves they become weak, open to their fears and concerns. And manipulative people feed it, explore all your weaknesses. Among the most used weaknesses is love. The only feeling that makes you sacrifice, which is able to make you give up everything for someone. This comes to be extremely sad, because no matter what happens you will always have love, this weakness with you. Unless you're a vampire, because vampires can choose to let go of all your weaknesses, but few are those who follow this path.

These words surely sounded selfish and bitterings, but these are the thoughts of the most powerful vampire on the planet: Niklaus Mikaelson. In front of his old "love" he was cursing himself for one day have opened his heart to the charms of Aurora.

All her words hit him like a time bomb that would explode when he'll see his brother: Elijah. Klaus found himself between reason and anger. Reason told him that Aurora should have a reason to come back after so long and expose all these supposed truths. Anger said he should go immediately to Elijah and give to his brother a lesson for having ruined everything he could have had. He didn't want to think much about it, but if Aurora never had hurt him? Maybe every year hadn't been bad, perhaps during these 1000 years the bitterness and loneliness hadn't taken account of his being.

Within a few more seconds he made a decision. The reason earned his thought. He is Niklaus Mikaelson and wouldn't be a girl and a few words (which could be false) that would make him go against his brother. "But if it's true?" His subconscious screamed that question. But if it were true he would act the same way: Rationally.

Some time ago he would have easily gone to Elijah and made him pay for it, but now he had Hope and people who depended on him. His sister Freya, and still have Rebekah which again was not a vampire and as much as his mind doesn't like to remember it, there was Hayley that now literally hate him...

But now he needed to sort his thoughts and actions. Aurora was there, looking at him expectantly and a bit of confidence colored his gaze. Make it clear that he didn't believe a word she said didn't seem the best option, he needed time to investigate the causes of this sudden turn of his past to present, and no one better than Klaus to pretend some feelings and emotions.

"Why now?", Klaus asked looking up the woman in front of her feeling her approach.

"My love I came back for you", These words made Klaus flinching violently for a few seconds, but nothing compared to the next to come.

"I'm here for you Niklaus", Klaus felt strangely ridiculous by simple words doing him falter. Still trying to sort the thoughts, he only realized what was happening when he felt the Aurora's lips on his, without hesitation he deepened the kiss, but then he allowed himself to stop and re-think rationally or at least try to do so. In his vampire speed he left the place in a heartbeat.

He should go and find Elijah, but a confrontation with his brother didn't seem a good idea at the moment and anyway see Elijah and face what could be true seems to be something for which the hybrid is not prepared.

Klaus sank into thoughts that were soon diverted to Aurora and the kiss that for a few seconds made it seem that the time hadn't passed. But something stopped him as he kissed her, it was something bigger than the small spark of feeling for seeing Aurora. He rummaged in his mind when something made him rethink twice. It seemed to be the same feeling when he was having the last fight with Hayley, in which she (and maybe he) lost control and when the two were realizing Hope was watching everything.

It was ... Guilt? He understand why he felt guilty after discussion with Hayley, although some still doubt, he still had feelings. And knowing that his only daughter was seeing how her parents was a total mess doesn't make Klaus feeling fine

But ultimately what made him feel guilty for kissing Aurora? It was something that bothered him, which made him wonder if there were no loose ends or unfinished business somewhere. But he knew that the only thing that could be unfinished had been settled for some time and sealed with a promise that he never would break.

 **Mystic Falls**

Caroline was paralyzed. Her feet were as if glued to the floor. She wished she could do something, maybe scream, cry, run away, but she couldn't. The revelation of Valerie's pregnancy and worse to know that Stefan hid it made her thoughts give a full turn.

Caroline was not sure what Stefan would say (he always knew what to say) But for the first time Stefan's explanations seemed to make no sense. The reality is that they would not be necessary.

This made Caroline Forbes realized that she was in the same position again. She wasn't enough. Again she was the second option. Stefan lied shamelessly. She clearly asked if there was anything she needed to know and he clearly said no. And she again didn't know how to handle it. Tyler and now Stefan had simply acted as if she were a mere detail.

The only one that may not fit into this whole situation is Matt, who was always a great friend though obviously Elena always come first. Tyler left her aside for a revenge that even miles away everyone could see it wouldn't work. And now Stefan, the worst of all. Because Caroline was not losing a boyfriend, she had lost her best friend and it happened the minute she left the sadness for losing Bonnie confuse her feelings.

The truth is that her relationship with Stefan would never work. Stefan was the great love in Elena's life, and Caroline always wanted them to be together. Now looking back she could only think of how she was able to want Elena's ex-boyfriend

That was to be expected, Caroline was never good with boys, She try, but she never is enough. At least once she didn't need to make much effort ... But these thoughts seemed decades ago, it seems years ago that he came to Mystic Falls and was hunting Elena and everyone moved heaven and earth to save her.

And with those memories Caroline ended completely distracted of her recent discovery about Stefan's past. Muttering curses she moved away from the house quickly just as she pushed the last thoughts, claiming to have better things to think about than the original hybrid that probably didn't remember of her existence.


End file.
